Air Horse Aces 2: Red Glare
by HFHoofHammer
Summary: A year has passed after Razor Whisk failed to destroy Canterlot. Thanks to HandyFlash and his team called Arion Squadron, AKA The Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna. But some strange activity is happening around the entire world. What could it be? This will be solved by many Air Forces in different nations. Get on your jet and fly up to the dreams again where metal goes red hot!
1. Prologue

Air Horse Aces 2: Red Glare,  
Where Metal is Red Hot!

**Well well well. Look it what we have here. A sequel to Air Horse Aces? Yup. Get your wings ready. Because I'll try to make this story more better than the first one.**

**I recommend reading the prequel first.**

**BTW, that drawing of the cover, I didn't really need to put too much effort since it'll only be that big.**

**(NOTE: Twilight is a Princess in this one!)**

**ANOTHER NOTE: Errors may be seen because of autocorrect. My apologies.**

* * *

(Prologue): Calm Before The Storm.

It can happen anytime…

***Seventeen Years Ago***

"Sir."

A stallion in a desk looked back at the one calling him. It was a mare unicorn in an Equestrian Military outfit. She held a piece of paper with her magic and handed it to the stallion. He raised his eyebrow while his eyes scanned the paper like a surveyor. He chuckled at the paper because it was a letter from his son.

"Chinook is really excited about the meteor shower, isn't he?" He smiled.

"Seems like it." The mare laughed.

The stallion got off his seat and headed out the door. "Well, I'll be heading to him right now. I'll be back soon after tonight. Since my son wants to watch the meteor shower with me along with his daughter, I can't say no to that. Spending time with my family."

"That's nice of you. I will soon spend some time with my baby as well soon." She smiled lightly and touched her belly with her hoof.

The stallion smiled. "You know, you want to come with us? Since you're…you know, pregnant, you need to take a break." He suggested.

"Captain Ablate, you don't need to worry about me." She said.

"Nonsense." He patted her back. "Lieutenant Chime, this is an order. Just take a break and spend some time with my family."

Chime smiled and finally accepted it. "You're too kind, sir."

Ablate grabbed his keys and opened the door. Both of them made their way to the outside where everypony was relaxing and staring at he sky, waiting for the meteor shower. Some ponies went to their homes to get some time with their families. That's what Ablate was going to do. They hoped on a carriage and told the pegasi in the front where to go. They saluted and followed his course. It was almost the end of the sunset as the sky started to turn more darker than purple and the orange light started to fade away.

The Town of Fraxinus, a very peaceful place in the northeast of Equestria, just a bit more further north of Manehattan. Also, it's just five miles away from the beach. This town was also known as Mini Las Pegasus because of the exotic structures and fancy lights it shines at night. Paradise for all, where you can enjoy the sun and refreshing nights.

Ablate looked around in the hills and saw almost everypony settling down and getting their cameras ready for some stunning view of the meteor shower. Pegasi ponies even stayed in the air and clouds to get another view just in case it was too crowded. Fillies and colts played around the place as their parents watched and smiled happily. It takes him back to the days when he was taking care of Chinook.

"Father!" A male stallion's call was heard from Ablate's left.

"Grandpa!" A young filly's call was heard after.

He turned his head and saw the two he obviously knows who called him. His son, Chinook and his grandfoal, Maelstrom.

"There you two are." Ablate laughed and hugged his son and his granddaughter.

"Aunt Chime!" Maelstrom called and ran to Chime to hug her foreleg.

"Good evening, Maelstrom." Chime petted her head. "Are you excited for the meteor shower?"

She nodded. "Mm hmm. But, we're not going to get hit by the meteors, right?" She asked worriedly.

Chime chuckled at her thoughts. "No stromy. These meteors past by our planet every two years. The only chance the meteors will hit us is when somepony had control over it like a carriage. Which is impossible."

Ablate got in the explanation as well. "Even if a meteor hits another meteor, it won't do much affect. One hasn't hit us ever since the beginning."

"O-okay…" Maelstrom smiled.

Chinook picked up Maelstrom and put her on his back. "Come on, honey. You'll get a better view than staying on your hooves."

"I'll grow taller. Don't worry." She laid her chin on his head. Her snow white mane with aqua streaks blew freely because of the wind.

"Everypony! Look!" A pony called out while pointing up into the sky.

By everypony's reaction, they all looked up and saw three shooting stars happen at the same time. After the three disappeared, suddenly, five more showed up and glowed up almost the entire sky. Not until what happened next. More shooting stars showed up with three times more than the second wave. All young foals sighed in amazement as they tried to get a better view. Their parents carried them off their hooves and got them up like what Chinook was doing to Maelstrom.

As the many 'miniature suns' passed by the skies, Chime smiled while putting her hoof on her stomach. Saying that one day her foal will watch the meteor shower with his/her mother. Ablate smiled on how warming it felt on seeing her so close to her unborn foal. Then he looked at his son and granddaughter as they watched the meteor shower in amazement. Maelstrom was making comments or asking questions to her father, Chinook.

"So… pretty." Maelstrom sighed.

"No argument here." Chinook chuckled.

"Daddy. One day…I want to watch the…meteor shower closer to the sky." Maelstrom said while flapping her young wings.

"I'm sure you will, hun." Chinook patted his daughter's head. "One day, it will happen."

* * *

***Seventeen years later. One month after Air Horse Aces.***

_Location: High North of the world, Northeast of the Union of Changnia.  
Objective: Prizrak Rebels delivering Gemstones for unknown reasons must be prevented. Quick reaction must be sent to put it to halt.  
Operators: Equestrian Royal Air Force's Wingstalkers Elite Group.  
Participating Squadrons: Arion and Cipher Squadron._

"Arion 1 to all units. Radio check." A familiar voice of a certain pilot was heard.

"Cipher 1 acknowledges." A pilot from The Wingstalkers Elite Group, which was the same as Arion 1.

"So, what are we here for?" A voice of a mare was heard on the comms.

"Did you forget your orders already Rainbow Dash? We're stopping a few nut jobs to stop delivering gemstones for the Prizraks."

"I know that, HandyFlash. I was just…nevermind." Arion 2, Rainbow Dash groaned.

"Hey Dash, you're lucky this will be pretty quick. Just do what you always do." Thunderlane, Arion 4 told her.

"Yes yes. I know that." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

As the two squadrons approached the red zone, they all kept their eyes peeled for any activity from the ground and perhaps the air. There have been reports of drones being used by the Prizrak Rebels after Razor Whisk was defeated. The Prizraks wanted to stop the supplies because they want to use it for their own. The Equestrian Royal Air Force decided to step on in to stop one smuggling activity. Neon Nimbus, General of the entire Equestrian Royal Air Force chose one of her best pilots on this mission. Arion Squadron, aka The Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna, were chosen. Cipher Squadron was there to assist just in case of heavy resistance.

One thing different about Arion Squadron was, they were in different aircrafts. What happened to their original ones was they were severely damaged after the Sunspot Weapon incident in Canterlot one month ago. Their own aircrafts are getting repairs at this time. But it was told it will take a few months to get them up and running again.

HandyFlash cleared his throat. "Arion Leader to Cipher Leader, I got a few bogeys on radar. Most likely to be drones from Prizrak Rebs."

"Roger. I see them. I got heat signatures on the ground, moving fast. Looks like our target. Also being heavily escorted." Cipher Leader said.

"Alright. Captain, take care of the target and it's escorts on the ground. My team will take the drones down." HandyFlash said.

"Copy that. Cipher Team, follow me in." Cipher Leader said.

"Cipher 10 acknowledges."

As Cipher Squadron was going down to attack the escorts, Arion squadron was still in the air.

"Arions, cleared to engage." HandyFlash smirked.

"I'm gonna love this." Cloudchaser, Arion 9 said.

"I got your back." Flitter, Arion 8 told her.

"Me too." Derpy, Arion 6 added.

Dumbbell, Arion 7 looked at Thunderlane's plane and smirked. "Hey Arion 4. Looking to impress your sweetheart?" He was talking about Blossomforth, Arion 5.

"Aw put a sock in it." Thunderlane rolled his eyes.

"You assume we like each other." Blossomforth said while fixing her plane.

"To be honest, I think you both do." Fluttershy, Arion 3 was heard on the comms. Her plane was next to Rainbow Dash's and HandyFlash's.

"Arions, we can talk later. Focus on taking these bugs down." HandyFlash reminded them.

"Now you're talking." Rainbow Dash launched her missiles.

"Let's put these dogs on their leash." Thunderlane engaged.

"Launching missile." HandyFlash spoke when he fired a heat-seeking missile towards one target. A direct hit in the front intake as it bursted out flames going down to the ground. "Splashed one bandit."

The downed drone crashed next to the smuggling convoy, which got their attention and wonder what happened to the shot down drone. A passenger spotted nine planes pass by their position. It seems like he spotted Arion Squadron instead of Cipher Squadron first. How did the passenger know it was them? It was because of the emblems on their tail. Even though it was a bit far to see, he still could recognize the traits.

"Boss! It's those Wing Feathers!" One of the smugglers said.

"Well, what're you waiting for?! Tell our escorts to fire! I don't want their hooves on these gemstones!"

"Let's see if the rumors about them are all true. Fire at will!"

Thunderlane looked down from his plane and saw rounds glowing, that were heading straight for them. "Looks like they're focusing their fire on us."

HandyFlash nodded. "Good. It'll reduce the damage Cipher Squadron will receive. Arions, continue to engage. Give them all you got."

"I got your six HF." Rainbow Dash stayed near his tail.

"Arion 3 engaging." Fluttershy said as she turned towards a drone breaking left. A few burst of rounds hit her target, but it still remained active.

"Fluttershy, one bandit on your six. Leave him to me." Flitter called out and broke towards her hostile tail. "I got tone. Fox 2." She said and fired a heat-seeking missile, but resulted a miss because of the drone's flare countermeasures. "Missed target. Guns guns." Flitter turned her attack into a hail storm of cannon rounds at her target. The wings were full of holes and the drone caught on fire, then finally crashed.

Cloudchaser smirked. "Bandit confirmed destroyed by Arion 8."

"Niiice." Derpy giggled.

HandyFlash looked in front of his plane and saw two drones in front if him. He contacted Rainbow Dash, who was still defending his tail. "Arion 2, take out one hostile."

"Affirmative. I got the one of the left. He's going to be scrap metal now." Rainbow Dash pursued one as it separated away from the other. This gave HandyFlash a good time to attack this bandit.

"This feather will dance with you now, rusty." HandyFlash fired a missile and struck it once, clipping its tail as it shook around out of control. "Launch! Launch!" He fired another one and sent the drone flying in pieces.

"Today's weather is Hot Metal Rain, all because of Arion 1." Rainbow Dash joked and fired her cannon at her target.

"General, can you believe that?" Blossomforth asked their boss.

"I believe in your miracles, if that's what you're asking." Neon Nimbus, General of the Equestrian Royal Air Force. Young and beautiful born leader, but dangerous in the air and ground.

Dumbbell chuckled. "Glad to hear it." Suddenly, he felt his plane shake by cannon rounds impacting the back. He looked behind him and saw two drones behind his tail. "Two bandits on my tail. Requesting support?"

"Okay dokey. Arion 6 inbound." Derpy pulled up and popped out of nowhere from Dumbbell's perspective. "Launching missile!" She fired a heat seeker on one of the drones. A direct hit on her target, but the other drone reacted by breaking left out of her sight. "Dumbbell, bandit heading near your port side, left side!"

"I got visual. Dumping speed." He said and broke left just like the drone. Since his airspeed was reduced, the drone went a bit more faster until he had visual on its tail. Now it's chained up to stay on target. "Fox 1." Dumbbell fired a semi active missile instead of a heat seeker. Staying on its tail, he saw the explosion turn the drone into red hot shredded metal. He went past the flames and cheered. "WAAHOOO!"

"Somepony is having fun." Rainbow Dash laughed.

"I would have more fun if I was in my old plane." He shrugged.

"Least these planes are maneuverable." Blossomforth did a cobra-sharp Immelman turn to face her back and fired her cannons on her pursuer. Confirmed kill. "See?"

"Three more drones on radar. Let's make these fireflies stop flashing on the screen." HandyFlash said.

Rainbow Dash chuckled and gave a challenge to HandyFlash. "Yo Squad Leader? How about you try to take them out by yourselves?"

"Is that a challenge?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yup." She answered.

HandyFlash breathed in deeply and put his game face on. "Challenge accepted." He pulled up and saw one of the drones after Derpy. He banked left and pulled the stick to turn left. Then he turned the opposite way and was now heading towards Derpy from the front. He fired a missile heading for Derpy's pursuer. It managed to pass by her plane and hit her chaser.

"That was too close." Derpy exhaled.

The second one was still in the air. It pulled up, but HandyFlash did a sharp cobra and splashed his cannon rounds on it. The drone luckily landed in front of the Prizrak convoy, blocking the path to their destination.

"They're still. Run them down!" Cipher 1 told his team.

"Final drone, Colonel. Make it count." Neon Nimbus told him.

HandyFlash agreed on that and followed the drone's tail. Evading every round heading towards it, he still managed to stay on target. It dived down towards the ground towards the convoy to let him get hit by the ground fire. But Cipher Squadron was beginning their gun run and let it rain. As the convoy was as lit as napalm on the ground, Cipher and HandyFlash with his target were head on.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Cipher finished his strafe run and pulled up when HandyFlash and his target went pass under him as the flames rose from the convoy. "Jeez. Colonel, you're crazy."

"Our unit is supposed to be crazy." HandyFlash laughed and focused on the drone. One missile fired, hit directly on the engine as the fuel lit up the entire drone. "Bandit destroyed." He leveled his aircraft as his Arion Squadron went in formation with him.

"Our ace never disappoints us with his moves." Fluttershy smiled about her comment.

"A true leader, almost unstoppable, and has the guts. Just like when we got Razor Whisk a month ago." Thunderlane said.

HandyFlash nodded and turned on his comms. "Radar is all clean. No sign of bogeys or fireflies. Looks like we got them all." HandyFlash smiled proudly by their hard work. "Yo Cap Ciph, everything good."

"Cipher 1 here, targets are nothing but dust. Objective fulfilled." Cipher Leader told them.

"Neon Nimbus to all units. Objective accomplished! Radar is confirmed clear as a new pair of glasses." Neon Nimbus chuckled to herself and corrected her glasses as well. "All planes, you're cleared to return to base. The UOC Spetslos can handle the ground."

Thunderlane sighed and realized something. He contacted HandyFlash. "That reminds me. Hey Flash? You ready to get back on training?"

"I sure am. But I can't believe I'm teaching you and Dumbbell. Not that I hate it or anything." HandyFlash replied.

"What are you three doing again?" Fluttershy asked.

"The three of them are training in the Special Wing Service. Well, HandyFlash is going to help with the teaching." Rainbow Dash answered her question.

Flitter sighed. "Which means they can fight in the air and on the ground."

The Special Wing Service is a special operations elite group in the Equestrian Royal Air Force branch that was created a few months ago. Only ponies that have the courage and strength could pass through the intense training of up to twelve months! It is said to be more intense and longer than the Equestrian Special Operations Force, Celestial Rangers/Lunar Nomads. One member of the S.W.S is already a weapon after completing training. Everything he/she hold is only a tool, like a M1L or other various weapons. One thing that everypony should know is they can be anywhere from your surroundings. Before you can even commit a crime, they can stop you in just one move of you muscles. Only SOME military personnel know who are members of this force sent from the deep. Everything is classified to the public eye. Their missions, identities, and size. HandyFlash, Thunderlane, and Dumbbell are going into that kind of force.

HandyFlash was set for training ever since. But he's going with Thunderlane and Dumbbell when they go. Rainbow Dash was planning on trying it out. But she didn't think she would last long of intense training for twelve straight months. She also admitted she was a bit lazy.

"A true warrior most likely." Cloudchaser commented.

"Tomorrow, we should celebrate a good luck party for those three. I mean, they are leaving for training the day after tomorrow." Neon Nimbus suggested. She was a bit saddened by it because she won't be seeing those three for about a year. Plus, this time she won't train HandyFlash just like the last time when he was only a young colt. Military Pilot training was not that long, but one year?!

Neon Nimbus wasn't the only one sad about the fact. But all the others like Twilight and her friends as well. Including the six remaining Arion Squadron members. Rainbow Dash was ordered to take over Arion Squadron until HandyFlash returns.

HandyFlash smiled. "Don't worry. We'll be back when we're finished." He banked his plane, as well as the others, turned their direction back into Canterlot Air Base.

"What? No promise?" Rainbow Dash chuckled.

"Fine. Promise."

* * *

***Present Day. One year after Air Horse Aces.***

A brand new day has shined upon by Celestia's sun, warming the lands and everypony in all of Equestria. Clouds passing by as birds migrate from area to area to ponies travel around towns to their destination. It was your average day if you lived in one of the most peaceful nations in the world. Others like The Union of Changnia, Japony/Japen, Saddle-Arabia, Kingdom of Marey, and well known countries. But hidden within everypony, they are trying to forget about something. Was it about a nightmare they had last night? A stressful day? Or something is creeping up their neck? Here was the reason.

It took place a year ago. Canterlot was under attack by a stallion named Razor Whisk, called to be a terrorist by the Equestrian Military. As the air raid was happening, all friendly planes were shot down, leaving only Arion Squadron in the air. Luckily, they managed to shoot down all the drones and the known workers of Razor Whisk. But when he was the last target, he ascended into the clouds and dived down towards Canterlot. The Sunspot Weapon, his most prized key to ending the Equestrian Leaders and feared all of Equestrian citizens happened to be his own plane! Arion Squadron put themselves in harms way and stopped him just in time as the Sunspot Weapon exploded above Cnaterlot. Resulting no casualties, but injuries.

A year of peace has passed after one of the most horrifying and unforgettable events has happened in Equestrian History. It should end like this. But in case, everypony had to get ready for another threat just in case. The Equestrian Royal Air Force, known as the guardian angels are watching over them from the air. As well as the other branches.

Like what was said, A Brand New Day.

In the Ponyville Train Station, we see a group of familiar looking ponies waiting for the train. Not to get on it, but to wait for the certain three stallions who finally finished their training.

* * *

Since this is a prologue, let's stop right here. Can we?

**(The reason why I released this in late January is because I didn't want to torture you guys if you were waiting for this sequel. Originally, the sequel was going to be released in June. So as of right now, I'm working on two stories at the same time. This…Air Horse Aces 2. And the other…RWBY: The Recidivist. NOTE: DON'T EXPECT ME TO UPDATE TOO QUICKLY. I GOT SCHOOL, THIS STORY, AND RWBY: "THE RECIDIVIST", WHICH IS ONGOING. Thank You.)**

**(Question of the Wings: "The Equestrian Royal Air Force just called, and they're asking if you want to fly again with us. Do you accept?" HandyFlash gave a challenging smirk.)**

**(Question of the Chapter: "I hope you got your wings ready and your jet to get back in the air. Are you?" Neon Nimbus asked.)**

_(NEW FEATURES IN THIS SEQUEL- All nations have their own Air Force, New nations to go, More advanced technology, Obviously new squadrons and teams or groups, Longer than the first Air Horse Aces, A new weapon, and a new enemy!)_


	2. Acclamation

AHA 2 Ch.1

***I know it's been awhile. Sorry. Since I had no school on Monday (Feb. 17), I was distracted.**

**(Ah… I forgot to tell you all. Your OC is welcome to be in this story as a minor character! If you posted your OC from the previous AHA, you can tell me if you want to see them again in this sequel. *Just don't boss me around. Just a simple OC bio and private message me whatever you want them to be in or happen to them.)**

**NOTE: Errors may be seen because of autocorrect. My apologies.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Acclamation

_Welcome back!_

**(Remember: A year after Air Horse Aces.)**

*Ponyville Train Station*

Today in the train station, it was a little bit crowded than everypony expected. But it wasn't as crowded than before when some pegasi ponies had to stay on the rooftops of the main building. Wouldn't want to be up there because it was more dangerous especially on a rainy day. Which comes to the question, who would wait outside on the rooftop on a rainy day? Somepony crazy or just loves the refreshing breeze and rain. Anyway, ponies waiting outside were excited for one reason.

Now the question is, why is everypony in the train station right now? The answer was this: Today is the day when the Meteor Shower, known as The Feather Trails Pass begins tomorrow at night. The train rides are now cheaper today and everypony and their relatives can finally watch the meteor shower with all another. What a great idea to ape your time with the family. But there was one group that wasn't there to see their relatives.

A purple winged unicorn (Alicorn) was with a group of her friends as well with a married couple of a unicorn and pegasus with their two daughters. Another pony was a very light turquoise coat pegasus mare wearing a military dress with five stars as her rank. With her was four other ponies who each had a bracelet that read 'Arion'. This familiar group was an obvious guess on what you should have thought.

It was Twilight Sparkle with her friends, General Neon Nimbus, HandyFlash's parents and little sisters, and the other members of Arion Squadron, who were Derpy, Cloudchaser, Flitter, and Blossomforth. Even though Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were part of them. Who were they waiting for? The three stallion members of Arion Squadron. HandyFlash, their leader Arion 1. Thunderlane, Arion 4. And Dumbbell, Arion 7. For the past of these twelve months, the three of them were training to become members of The Special Wing Service, the elite special forces for the Equestrian Air Force branch. It is required to stay in the E.R.A.F for about one-two months for you to be in it. It may sound "badflank", but the training itself is not easy. (As you probably knew about that.)

"We do got the right schedule, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We should. Neon Nimbus told us it was today." Fluttershy pointed out at her.

Neon Nimbus nodded. "I know they're coming today. I got the mail HandyFlash." She showed it after taking it out of her purse.

Twilight looked at Pinkie Pie, who happened to have many confetti sticks ready to be fired as soon as she sees the three. "Pinkie, do you have everything all set at Sugarcube Corner?"

"Of course I did! Why would I forget out about this day when HandyFlash, Thunderlane, and Dumbbell all get back? I would never forget about any celebration!" She smiled proudly.

"Says the filly who forgot about Sweet Splash's graduation party." Applejack reminded her.

Pinkie Pie smiled wryly. "Hey, at least I set up everything in the nick of time before she arrived."

Cloudchaser stared at her and saw she held more than six confetti sticks. "Is it really necessary to carry more than three? I mean, all you need is two."

"Hehe. Last time, the sticks didn't shoot out the confetti. I'm not going to epically fail this time." She grinned.

"It'll happen again. Watch." Rainbow Dash snickered.

"Be nice, Dashie. We're all excited to see them back." Blossomforth said.

She gave a small smirk. "Are you excited to finally reunite with Thunderlane? I always thought you had an empty spot on your cloud just for him." Rainbow Dash teased.

Blossomforth blushed and covered Rainbow Dash's mouth. "This is no time to talk about that."

"Guys! There's the train!" Rainbow Dash yelled out after she took Blossomforth's hoof away from her mouth and pointed out an approaching train. Everypony around them began to chatter in excitement, ready to meet their relatives or loved ones.

As the train hits its breaks, causing a small screeching noise of its wheels rubbing against the railroad track. It honked its horn to get everypony's attention for a simple "Hello". Inside the train, it was crowded. Some ponies who were veterans of the Changnian War said it reminded them of the refugees getting away from the battlefield. Conductors went to each door and opened them, as everypony stood back to let them through. Whoever waited held up a sign of the one they were expecting. Reunion and hugs as their happiness spread through the air.

For Twilight's group, they all just waited without catching them on their eyes. Still looking from outside and inside the train, the three were nowhere to be seen. Neon Nimbus, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy flew a few feet up to try to get a visual from the air. But the three were not seen around the crowd. They flew back down on their hooves and shrugged.

"Where are they?" Twilight looked around.

"They've gotta be here. Keep an eye out." Rainbow Dash hovered up with her wings.

Still with a tower amount of hope, they continued to keep their eyes peeled. Handel looked at his smartwatch on his forearm to see if a familiar presence is spotted. But none was on it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the sound of Pinkie Pie's confetti sticks fired in the air. All of them jumped in surprise because… it was unexpected. They all looked at Pinkie and heard her give an explanation that it wasn't her who fired them.

"Pinkie, this is no time to joke around." Twilight said.

"I swear it wasn't me! Otherwise, I would've yelled out 'surprise' out loud." She blushed in embarrassment by everyone assuming it was her who fired the confetti sticks.

A male voice was heard right next to her. From somepony familiar. "Fine. I admit it. I was the one who fired them."

"Same here." Another voice said.

"Yup. Guilty as charged." Yet another one.

After the three voices were heard, before everypony's eyes, three stallions just appeared out in thin air. When they were fully seen, the three of them were still looking at their smartwatches, which appears to be the source of their invisibility. The three of them looked a lot more familiar even when their appearance was changed a bit. One stallion with a light aqua coat and red mane with blue streaks. The second one with a black coat and light grayish cyan mohawk. And the third one with a dark brown coat with a light tan cream colored mane. All three of them wore a combat uniform with the Special Wing Service emblem on their chest. This must be…

"Surprise." The three of them said at the same time.

HandyFlash, Thunderlane, and Dumbbell.

"Grand Frère!" Night Glare yelled out.

"Onii-san!" Summer Light yelled out as well.

The two young sisters of HandyFlash ran up to him and gave a hug at the same time. Then each of them had one side of his face and kissed his cheek at the same time. HandyFlash blushed in embarrassment, since everypony of his friends were right in front of him. Handel and Florence smiled by him returning back to reunite with them.

HandyFlash looked at his sisters and smiled. "You two have gotten taller than before. Just three inches shorter than me."

"I drink milk, that's why." Night Glare said.

Summer Light gave a wry smile with a downed stare at her dizygotic sister. "Uh… is the slice of bread still in that toaster of yours? The true theory of that fact is milk doesn't make you taller. It's the genetics we're born with that depends on your height."

"It's worth a shot. I mean, think of the benefits of being taller." Night Glare smiled.

"Foals might mistake you as a giant monster?" HandyFlash tilted his head.

"Thanks a lot, Big Brother." She glared.

"I'm just kidding." HandyFlash patted her head.

Rainbow Dash went up to her squad leader and patted his back. "Where have you been when the train got here?" She asked.

"We told the driver and the conductors that we'll get off the train when we're about a half mile away from the station. Just to surprise you instead of you guys surprising us." HandyFlash smiled.

She playfully punched him in the wing. "Idiot." Then she finally gave him a welcome hug.

Derpy joined in as well. "Arion Squadron group hug!"

"Uh oh…" Dumbbell shook.

"Still sore?" HandyFlash nervously smiled.

"Yes sir."

Before HandyFlash can respond to him again, he felt many front legs of his other team members wrap around him, including his two best S.W.S fighters. He gritted his teeth in pain from the soreness in his body through the worlds roughest training. Hay, he wasn't the only one trying to pray for the pain to go away. After ten seconds of the Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna 'folding together', it turned into a complete group hug including in Neon Nimbus, Twilight and the rest, and HandyFlash's family.

"We should stay like this for a little bit more longer." Florence, HandyFlash's mother said while still holding her son close.

"It's good to be back to whole." Handel, HandyFlash's father said.

"Ah think we should stay here for two extra minutes." Applejack told them.

"I concur with that suggestion to." Rarity smiled.

Thunderlane chuckled dryly. "How about 'No, not right now'? We're still sore you know…"

Immediately, they all respectfully let go of the three warriors as they stretched out.

"Ow~…" HandyFlash sighed. "General, do you know any tips to get rid of the tight muscles?"

"Remove them." Neon Nimbus joked.

HandyFlash shrugged. "Okay." He took out an Equestrian Cultro-4514 that came hidden from his wings and pointed it at his deltoideus muscle like he was about to cut it off.

Her eyes widened and stopped him from advancing. "No wait! That was a joke!"

"Gotcha." He winked.

"Muu-" She glared at him for scaring her.

Applejack looked at his knife and scanned it. "Where did ya get that?" She asked.

He raised it up a bit and showed her for a closer look. Watch your eye, Applejack. "Every member of the S.W.S gets one after completing the hoof-to-hoof and knife-to-knife or blade-to-blade combat course." HandyFlash told her and flipped it over a bit. "Made of the highest quality of steel with black diamond edges and magically enchanted to make the swings more quicker."

Thunderlane nodded. "Hay, we even got our own arsenal with our names on them. International, experimental, ancient, and futuristic looking weapons is in our storage."

"Not like the E.S.O.F-R/N. They have to keep their arsenal limited below ten weapons." Dumbbell added.

The three of them lifted up their one side of their wings and displayed another set of close combat weapons. It wasn't all from their personal arsenals, but it still looks like they had a lot. Not counting their M1L and APAR-100 firehooves, their wings contained two extra combat knives and two military tomahawks.

"Very well armed." Summer Light commented.

"I can see that, sis." Night Glare kept staring.

After the three showed them, they gave a sharp glare at each other and showed a smirk like they were showing an acceptance of a… challenge.

Before Twilight and the others can speak, the three of them each took out their one Equestrian Cultro-4514 and clashed their blades together in combat. HandyFlash swung his blade at Thunderlane, but was deflected in time as he himself swung a blow. Unfortunately, HandyFlash had his other arm free, and blocked it. He grabbed onto his arm and flipped him to the other side, to which he landed on his hooves flawlessly. Dumbbell jumped and swing towards HandyFlash, but failed to get a scratch on him. Thunderlane jumped at him as well, but Dumbbell had his arms crossed above his head and pushed him to the side to avoid an air strike. Again, HandyFlash slashed his knife at Thunderlane and Dumbbell at the same time in a breathtaking speed. Looks like he wasn't lying about the enchanted swings.

Close to stopping, HandyFlash grabbed both their hooves that contained their knives and folded them back to their necks. Thunderlane and Dumbbell took out a second knife and did the same thing with their free hooves. Now, their knives were dangerously close to their necks. They chuckled and gave each other a high hoof and wing, then finally put their weapons away and looked at their friends.

Every one of them just stood there, frozen after witnessing how much they have improved in fighting. Fluttershy was behind Rainbow Dash shaking in fear, Rarity… fainted, and Twilight took a few steps back just in case for a other strike. But the three warriors stopped and sheathed their knives back.

"Take it easy, son." Handel chuckled.

Fluttershy smiled nervously. "Would it be okay if you don't get yourself hurt too much?"

"We're part of the military. We're supposed to get hurt." Thunderlane said gladly. (Review and type in "Hoofah!" If you agree.)

"I agree." Blossomforth smiled and slaps Thunderlane without warning him.

"Jeez! What was that for?" He glared.

"For making me worried." She answered.

Summer Light nudged Blossomforth. "You sometimes act like a… Tsundere."

"Are you talking about that slang from the Two Kingdoms of Japony and Japen again?" Night Glare raised her eyebrow.

Twilight nudged Pinkie Pie to give a signal about the party for the three returning stallions. She nodded and walked towards the three.

"You three need some fruit punch and sweets to get yourselves refreshed." Pinkie Pie smiled.

HandyFlash shook his head and smiled. "No need to do that. We shouldn't interfere with your workplace or something."

"Nonsense!" She snorted. "Come on!"

Neon Nimbus looked at the three. "This is an order, follow her with us to get so e grub and fuel." She winked.

"Yes, ma'am." They saluted.

* * *

_Sorry it took long. Like I said, working on RWBY: The Recidivist, School, and Blah…._

**(Question of the Wings: "I'm not a Tsundere! Am I?" Blossomforth asked for your thoughts.)**

**(Question of the Chapter: "Meeting with anypony to watch the meteor shower with you?" Fluttershy asked.)**

**_*Review Chapter as well!_**

**_(Sorry it's a bit short. But hey, at least it won't give you a headache ^^)_**


	3. Just like old times

AHA 2 Ch. 2

**(*Sigh* Finally finished. I'm very sorry I didn't update…again. And possibly so on in the future anyway. Seriously, my school just loves throwing work at Seniors. -_-)**

_Reply to alfa68048- Alright. Thanks for telling me though. I'll be sure to not think too much of them. Also, the S.W.S will have some important roles in the entire story. I'm not going to spoil anything though. Anyway, thanks for your opinion._

_Reply to Black Umbra- Anything you want to put._

NOTE: Errors may be seen because of autocorrect. My apologies.

* * *

Chapter 2: Just like old times.

_Pinkie Pie is coming. Cover your ears._

*Ponyville*

"Keep moving your hooves." Pinkie Pie dragged HandyFlash to Sugarcube Corner like a foal handling a wagon.

"My arm is still a little bit sore, you know." HandyFlash reminded her.

"Oh, right." She smiled dryly and let go. "Sorry."

As the gang was now inside Ponyville, around them was other ponies reuniting with their loved ones or friends. Heart warming to see, don't you agree? Some citizens noticed HandyFlash, Thunderlane, and Dumbbell wearing the S.W.S uniform. It was a surprise to them for seeing new members of the newly created special forces. It was mentioned in the newspapers, but a lot of its details remained classified. Speaking of which, everything is a bit more classified just like the E.S.O.F. The Wingstalkers Elite Group is the only force that knows most of the information about the S.W.S. A little to the E.S.O.F even though they're in the Army Branch.

Neon Nimbus looked around and noticed everypony staring at them as well. Like those three were foreigners. A lot of rumors were going on a about the Special Wing Service when it was revealed to the public. She finds anypony that creates rumors immediately after finding out something without many information,… is just ridiculous. But she's actually hiding something to. What she knows is the truth behind the Special Wing Service. In the E.R.A.F, the two things held top secret by her and HandyFlash's Father, Handel, is the experimental weapons and the S.W.S. The reason is, it may not seem comfortable for the public to see. So is to the other nations.

Rarity noticed Neon Nimbus having a deep blank expression. "Miss Nimbus?"

She immediately responded to her call. "Yes?"

"Everypony seems to be eyeing those three." She points at HandyFlash and the other two stallions. "Aren't they supposed to hide their faces?"

Neon Nimbus shook her head. "No. For today, I'll let it go. As long as they don't take pictures or anything."

"What else can you tell me about the Special Wing Service?"

"Sorry." Neon Nimbus scratched her head. "It's top secret under Equestrian Royal Air Force Classification."

"What? Why? I won't tell anyone." Rarity gave a friendly smile.

She shook her head. "Sorry Rarity. You don't have clearance to know more information about them."

"Oh…"

Applejack chuckled and patted Rarity's head. "C'mon now. Don't be so nosy to the General."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright. Alright."

"We're here!" Pinkie Pie yelled out.

Looking at the entrance of Sugarcube Corner, the front door remained closed while a sign hung from it saying… well, 'closed'. Pinkie Pie gave five knocks in a rhythm for some kind of code to say to somepony inside. Expecting a surprise? When the door was unlocked by somepony in the other side, Pinkie Pie went in first and quickly closed the door before any of them can go in. Waiting patiently, she opened the door just ten seconds after and let them all in. Closing the door quickly, everything was as quiet as a library.

Inside, it was dark. Really dark. No words spoken, but the sound of hoofsteps was all they heard by some of them walking around for a light switch. HandyFlash closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them. He walked calmly towards the side of the room and knew the light switch was right there.

"There's the light switch." HandyFlash pointed out.

"How did you know that?" Rarity asked. "It's as dark as an underground cave here."

HandyFlash said nothing. "Er… just a guess."

"How can you eve-"

BANG!

A sound of something shooting up in the air echoed through the room. The lights blinded their vision temporarily until they were in full focus.

"Welcome back!"

Pinkie Pie yelled out her vocal chords as loud as she can along with the Cake Family. They noticed confetti strips were falling down from the top of them and the tables full of food. One by one, they examined both thing. For Derpy, she had no problem of scanning at the same time. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were just clapping their hooves loud and proud like Applejack hitting the trees to rain apples down. Then a baby dragon popped up and blew out green flames, just to heat up tart pan in his hands. It was Spike.

Rainbow Dash playfully punched HandyFlash and chuckled. "Welcome back, Squad Leader."

"You all are so kind." He patted her back.

Thunderlane's stomach growled. "Wow, I haven't had that much food for a while."

"How much did you eat while training?" Blossomforth asked.

He sighed. "We only ate plain food at five, twelve, and seven." Thunderlane sighed again even louder. "Everyday…"

"Sounds appropriate to me." Flitter commented.

"If you were in training for the Special Wing Service, you would feel me."

"Well, you boys can help yourselves." Mrs. Cake smiled. "Three of you deserved it after coming a long way."

"Thanks!" Thunderlane galloped towards the food table. "Arion 4 getting some grub today!"

"I'm with yah!" Dumbbell followed.

"Catch!" Spike yelled out and threw the mini sweet tart at Thunderlane. He caught it in mid-air and rolled back.

Neon Nimbus looked at HandyFlash and gave him a warm smile. "Haneul, go on and eat."

"You know you want some." Spike heated up a mini tart and waved it at him.

HandyFlash smirked and decided to get something in his stomach. "Toss it here." He told Spike he was ready to catch it. In one long throw, HandyFlash used his wings to ascend upwards to get it in mid-air.

Spike gave him a thumbs up. "Sweet!"

"Literally." HandyFlash took a bite.

"I TART you would never catch that." Pinkie Pie snorted.

"That was… horrible." HandyFlash chuckled.

"Don't look at me." Pinkie Pie shrugged. "I didn't write this script."

"Didn't write… what?"

"Nothing." She shrugged.

As everypony went to get their meal, Neon Nimbus and Twilight just had a talk with each other. Thunderlane and Dumbbell telling their stories when to Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake. HandyFlash talking to his parents and his little sisters, and Spike about what the Air Force is like. And for the others, they just mingled to each other to make this celebration count.

Rainbow Dash was talking to Pinkie Pie and her wingmare, Fluttershy, about what was it like back when HandyFlash along with Thunderlane and Dumbbell were training. She was actually temporarily chosen to become the leader of Arion Squadron because of HandyFlash's absence. Dash may be used to being a leader, but from what she learned from the pass, she remembers not to be too forceful. The E.R.A.F does have jurisdictions, which means she can't do what she pleases during an operation. Defiling a direct order will not be tolerated as well as going 'free firing' when not given the order to. Learning some tips from HandyFlash before he left, she realized leading a military squadron is different than leading a non-military action group.

"Well, now that HandyFlash is back, you don't have to always be the squad leader." Pinkie Pie said.

"I know." Rainbow Dash took a sip of her fruit punch. "But if HandyFlash is sent for ground operations, I'm gonna have to lead Arion Squadron without maybe 4 and 7."

Pinkie Pie patted her head. "Don't worry about it. You're a natural born leader! Just like HandyFlash!"

"Thanks, Pinkie." She smiled. "You really woke my spirits up."

"Being the eternal optimist pony is my job. I wake up everyponies spirits up!"

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Like when the boys scared you by firing the confetti sticks you held without you noticing?"

"I was so embarrassed in that chapter…" Pinkie Pie sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash raised her eyebrow.

"Nevermind." She patted her back. "Anyway, I got an idea!" Pinkie immediately wanted to change the subject.

Spike looked at her and smirked. "Let me guess," He began to think. "… pie throwing contest?"

Twilight gave a nervous smile. "That's not necessary, if that was what she was thinking."

"Of course not, silly!" She giggled. "How about… A Rap Battle!"

"Rap battle?"

"Yup. It had something to do with throwing stuff." Spike raised his hand.

"I think you were thinking of WRAPer battle." Flitter said.

Neon Nimbus raised her eyebrow. "Did that idea just pop up in your toaster?"

"Well, I actually had it on my list of things to do in the party." She showed the list, which was long as a yard stick.

"The list is always too long…" Derpy commented.

"Oh! Oh! Let's hear from HandyFlash and some of his team!" Spike suggested.

Neon Nimbus smiled. "Hmm… I gotta see this."

As soon as Neon nimbus accepted her idea, Pinkie Pie went to the stereo and blasted a generic beat. Pumpkin and Pound Cake moved around by the beat just like Night Glare and Summer Light. Handel and Florence watched as their son went forward with his team. Spike began to dance to the beat, and attempts to dance with Rarity. Then, everypony starts to dance to the beat.

"Flitter! You start with Cloudchaser !" Pinkie Pie pointed. "3…2…1…BEGIN!"

ZIP!

_"What's up everypony? This is Arion 8 speaking.  
Don't bother to respond because I know what you're thinking.  
Why should you even bother thinking who is the best pilot?  
Well the answer is me, so you all better stay silent.  
They call me flitter because of how fast I clip your wing.  
Oh don't worry. It won't hurt. It will only be a sting.  
You keep trying and trying, but why is it that I always win?  
It's because the gods chose me, saying your skills is a sin."_

Cloudchaser starts after she finishes.  
_"Wait, what was that? Is your frequency getting low?  
Or is it out of range all because that you're slow.  
Don't be so full of yourself. You're just going to leave a mark.  
My aircraft and my wings are as sharp as a tooth of a shark.  
They call you Flitter? Well, all I see is Bitter!  
You and I can never meet the skills to the same.  
Lets face it, you can't beat me out of this game.  
In the Union of Changnia, the game beats you!"_

Rainbow Dash stepped in.  
_"Pfft. Look at this mare. I really like her mane!  
But it's not as beautiful as THIS Lieutenant Colonel's plane.  
Well, what do you know? We got ourselves a bad mare here.  
Let me tell you the truth. And I'll try to make it clear.  
Your name says it all about you be chasing clouds.  
But look who're you talking to, I'm the one who watches the sky.  
Turning the clouds into water just make you drown.  
So, don't get back up. Because you are going down!"_

Thunderlane steps up.  
_"What's going down? Pfft. I can see what's going down.  
The answer is you. Now look at me, I own this entire town.  
By the way, that mane and tail makes you look like a clown.  
Rainbow Dash? Well, I'll just go up and make you crash.  
How strong am I? Let's just say I can take you down in just one bash.  
A rematch? Sure. I'll be sure to take you down just one pass.  
Oh, I see your plane. I just go turn it into metal.  
As for your shredded plane, I'll just make it as my new medal."_

HandyFlash decided to get in.  
_"It seems like that your skills are going down to deep south.  
I shouldn't be surprised because you always run your mouth.  
Doesn't your marefriend ever teach you to shut the hay up?  
If she doesn't, perhaps I can be the one you little pup.  
Also, do you really think you can beat me in that plane?  
Of course not. You're just going to leave a little stain.  
I protect and serve my country because I'm such a nice guy.  
So get out of the clouds, because you're polluting my sky."_

As the pilots began to play along with Pinkie's game, Twilight sighed for finally being reunited with the three as well as all coming together for the past twelve months. She looked at Neon Nimbus and gave a wink. She winked back as well and took a sip of her drink before having a seat on the couch.

It's good to be together again.

Just like old times…

* * *

**The rap battle was SO random LOL! If you're waiting for aerial battles and those kinds of action, hang for a bit.**

**(Done for now. I just wanted to post something so you won't think I abandoned this story. And forgive me if you think the details and whatnot is short. I'm not really good at Third-Person writing, and I keep it simple just to make it easier to read.)**

_-KNOWN FACT-  
(Special Wing Service Training)  
4 months of boot/hoof camp  
3 months of advanced training  
1 or 2 full months (Classified)  
1 month (Classified)  
2 months (Classified)  
1 month of vehicle training  
10 days of live exercises  
*Graduation*_

**(Question of the Wings: "Care for a glass of fruit punch?" HandyFlash asked you… with an evil grin.)**

**(Question of the Chapter: "Who would you rap battle with? Can I hear a demo if possible?" Neon Nimbus asked you.)**

**(Hidden Challenge: Hehe… noticed anything in this chapter? :3)**

***If you're waiting for your OCs appearance, hang in there.**


	4. The Wingstalkers Elite Group

AHA 2 Ch.3

**A/N: These chapters were short. Usually action chapters are going to be the long ones.**

NOTE: Errors may be seen because of autocorrect. My apologies.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Wingstalkers Elite Group.

_A group of Equestria's best pilots._

*Three Days Later, Canterlot Air Force Base (WSEG Main Headquarters)*

Canterlot, The Capital of Equestria. This is where the rulers, governors, ambassadors, and ponies with nobility have their stay in one of the most beautiful and honorable places in this land. Princess Celestia and Luna have their thrones right in this city, while Princess Twilight's will be up there soon. The view in their tower's balcony, Ponyville can be seen from the distance. Smokey Mountain and HandyFlash's Villa was another sight catcher. On the left, just by the mountain, the full view of the runway belonging to the a Equestrian Wingstalkers Elite Group. This entire unit is responsible for Special Aerial Operations, Escorting Jobs, and obviously Air Supremacy.

This group was once called the Task Force X because of its incompletion of the unit. Neon Nimbus said it was unsure if this force will work to stop Razor Whisk, a stallion referenced as a terrorist by the RIU (Royal International Union). Thanks to the efforts of Arion Squadron, he was put to an end. These brave pilots fought through insurmountable odds just to protect their two rulers. The news has spread internationally, making them instant heroes and receiving the highest medal of Equestria. The Medal of Tribute. To the Task Force X, it was changed to its real name because of its success. The Wingstalkers Elite Group.

Anyway, that was just a summary.

A train arrives in Canterlot's Train Station. It whistles out the steam and opens the passenger doors to let the citizens out. Other ponies made their way out of the train and went to wherever they needed to be. One stallion came out wearing his Air Force Service Uniform with a pair of sunglasses hanging on his forehead. Many citizens recognized him with that famous emblem on his uniform. It was the Arion Squadron emblem.

By the look of the stallion; a light aqua coat and red mane with blue streaks. It was obviously HandyFlash. As he made his way to the base, he could feel other eyes aiming straight at him. One colt lying on his mother's head stared at him in excitement. HandyFlash smiled and gave him a salute. The colt saluted back as his mother chuckled by her son's way of saying 'Hello' back.

Reaching the Wingstalkers Elite Group Air Base a few minutes later, he looked around the runway and saw some old friends back when they were still new pilots. It was during the time when Razor Whisk was still at large. Jets, Support VTOLs, Aerial Weaponry, and Anti-Air sites were the first things to get his eye. Those were all of his inventions he did with his family.

"Colonel!" A voice cried.

HandyFlash turned his direction to where that voice came from. It was a stallion that still had his flight suit on him. He was a blue coated; light and dark blue maned stallion who had a certain emblem of two crossed feathers with falling asteroids in the background. It read on the top 2nd VTOL Squadron; and the bottom read Quill Squadron.

HandyFlash smiled. "Well this is a reunion. How you doing, Captain Rainrunner?"

"Never been better." He shook his hoof.

"How's your BBG-1?" HandyFlash asked.

"Awesome!" He grinned. "Tell your sister, Summer Light that I said thank you. She added a Gauss Cannon on my craft."

"My little sis can give pilots a good bunch of pack a punch weaponry." HandyFlash chuckled.

Rainrunner looked at The Arion Squadron's hanger and saw it still sealed for the past twelve plus months. "When do you think they're finished with your craft?"

HandyFlash shrugged. "It took significant damage because of the Sunspot Weapon. But I don't know. My father is in charge of fixing me and my team's planes."

"I was expecting the repairs to take around four months. I mean, they were still able to land."

"Let's just leave everything else to my father."

"Yes, sir." He nodded and walked towards the headquarters building. "General Neon Nimbus is waiting for you. She has called some pilots over for some briefing.

HandyFlash walked forward. "That's why I'm here, Captain."

As they both made their way to the building, inside were ponies busy doing their own businesses as either a pilot or intelligence officer. Usually the pilots were pegasi ponies. Walking through the halls pass others, Rainrunner sees a green coated stallion talking to one mare. Both of them had the same emblem on their flight uniform. 4th QRF Squadron, Tera. HandyFlash recognized both of them even though it has been a year. Emerald Night and Rachel Blur.

"Yo, E.N! R.B!" Rainrunner called out.

Emerald Night turned his eyes were Rainrunner was standing and noticed he had someone with him. Rachel Blur followed were he looked at as well.

"Look who I got with me!" He pointed at HandyFlash.

"What's up?" HandyFlash waved.

Emerald Night approached him as his wingmare followed him. "Well I'll be damned. Colonel HandyFlash." He shook his hoof. "I was wondering why your squadron and the General was all happy."

"Yeah well, I'm like the father for my team." HandyFlash scratched his head. "How are you and Rachel Blur as Tera Squadron?"

"Pretty swell." Rachel Blur commented. "We haven't been that busy lately because of the lack of strange activity around Equestria."

"I hope you're not praying for things to happen. It may not scare you, but what about the Equestrian civilians?" Emerald Night told her.

She sighed. "Boss, I'm not asking for anything bad to happen."

"Good. Because I don't want another heart stopping disaster like what happened last year in this place." Emerald Night talked about Razor Whisk's swarm attacking Canterlot.

"Ha! Don't worry. The Wing Feathers of Celestia and Luna can stop anything." Rainrunner patted HandyFlash's back.

"I guess…" He was a bit unsure if they can stop everything.

"Excuse me? Guys?" Another voice came from behind Emerald Night and Rachel Blur. They turned around and saw it was Fluttershy; wearing her flight uniform. "Just came to remind you all that we have a briefing to get to. Please hurry."

Rainrunner saluted. "Oh, right. Sorry, Major Fluttershy." He made his way down the hall.

"Come on, wing. Let's go." Emerald Night followed as Rachel Blur did as well.

HandyFlash looked at his squad mate and scanned her. "Flight suit still fits you, huh?"

Fluttershy blushed. "Are you assuming I gained weight or something?"

"What?! No! Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He chuckled and made his way to the briefing room.

"Meanie." She mumbled.

"Hey, I said I didn't mean it like that."

"Suuure you are." Fluttershy giggled.

"I see what you're trying to do." He glared.

* * *

*Briefing Room #1*

In Briefing Room #1, a huge glass floor was in the center of the room as pilots were seated around it. Hovering on top of the glass floor was an artificial intelligence mare; glowing light blue as her eyes scanned the pilots like she was correcting some test. Near her was the General of the Air Force, Neon Nimbus, and The Wingstalkers Elite Group's advisor, Colonel HandyFlash. His squadron was seated in the front near the glass floor. The reason why he was up there is because as an advisor, he needs to make sure questions are answered and ponies pay attention to this briefing.

"Welcome back to the base, pilots. If you still remember me, that's really sweet of you. If not or you're new here, my name is Seishin. I may be an artificial intelligence mare, but at least I can give you better heads up than anypony else in his place." Seishin said.

Neon Nimbus rolled her eyes. "Riiight." She chuckled.

Seishin smiled and shrugged it off. "Well, your General can do a bit more better. But she told me to brief you all instead."

"Laziness breeds stupidity." HandyFlash whispered to Thunderlane.

"I heard that, Colonel." She glared.

"Sorry."

Seishin cleared her throat. "As I was saying, you're all probably wondering why we called you birds over here. Well, you're free to make a decision to do or not to do on what we're going to talk about."

Suddenly, the glass floor began to glow. It turned on and made a map pop up out of the glass, showing a view of all nations from around the world. Seishin touched a certain point in the map were a small island was located in the east of Equestria on international waters. It zoomed in and showed a closer look at the island. It was shaped like two pairs of wings.

"The Island of Iron Wings. This location, there will be an event where some of the pilots in other Air Forces will participate in this event." Seishin looked at HandyFlash. "Colonel?"

He cleared his throat. "This event is called The Red Flag Exercise. If you're unaware on what this Red Flag Exercise is, it's more of an advanced training for pilots. Especially for the rookies." HandyFlash flew down towards two stallions in the front. "Pilots, I would like to introduce these two new pairs of wings."

Everypony in the room clapped as the two stallions both stood up and saluted.

"I'm Captain Culgan." The sound of his voice was like a flat and cold wind blowing across his mouth. "And this is my wingman, 1st Lieutenant Spettro." He pointed at the other stallion.

"It's an honor to serve with you all." Spettro smiled.

"Captain Culgan? Are you not feeling well today?" Neon Nimbus asked.

"I'm fine. You can continue in with your briefing, ma'am." He sighed and sat back down on his seat.

Spettro nervously smiled. "I can get my boss some food or water later if he's feeling out of the clouds."

"Just sit down, Spettro. There's no need to worry about me." Culgan ordered.

"Yes, sir." He did so and sat down.

HandyFlash spoke again. "As I was saying, The Red Flag Exercise is a world wide event for all Air Forces in different nations such as the U.O.C.A.F, K.O.M.A.F, S.A.A.F, G.H.F, J.J.J.A.F, and many others except for the non-members of the RIU. Any squadron willing to sign up for this certain event is to report to Lt. Colonel Rainbow Dash."

Neon Nimbus got in the talk. "Best squadrons in each of these nations will be in this event. Arion Squadron is one of them. So you might have a chance to learn some useful tips from them for a real dogfight in the future." She added.

"If you're part of the Wingstalkers Elite Group, it would be nice of you to participate. But like I said, it is your decision if you want to participate or not. We won't stop you if you prefer not to be in this." Seishin said.

"There will be some live ammunition action, but don't worry. Safety protocols are checked to prevent any serious injury or even death." Neon Nimbus told them.

HandyFlash looked down at his wingmare. "Rainbow Dash?"

"Yes sir." Rainbow Dash got up and looked at the pilots still seated. "Listen up! Remember, if you want to be in The Red Flag, report to me near my squadron's hangar after briefing. Any questions will be answered about this event. To all new flyers, we're here to help you. Don't be afraid to ask.

Seishin shut down to glass map and turned the lights back on. Neon Nimbus stood in the center and walked around the floor.

"That is all. Remember what we told you, and it will make you feel more secured about what is going on. We'll meet you in the air, pilots."

"Dismissed!"

* * *

(OCs included to the stories)  
These OCs belong to some of the readers of this story. Please don't think I own them all. Because I don't. And yes, OC submissions are still open. Owner's names may change. But I'm sure they'll know who they are.  
(*Owner*) *Character(s) Name*- *Squadron Name*

**-LEGENDS-  
*= New recent OC  
X= Wingstalkers Elite Group Member  
V= Was in the prequel of AHA**

_V (alfa68048) Rainrunner- Leader of Quill Squadron._

_V (Emerald Night 117) Emerald Night and Rachel Blur- Only members of the QRF Squadron Tera._

_* (Black Umbra) Culgan and Spettro- Members of Morte Squadron._

**!MORE OCs ARE COMING! DON'T THINK I FORGOTTEN YOURS IF HE/SHE DIDN'T MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN A CHAPTER!**  
-

_-Known Facts-  
The Royal International Union is an organization created by Princess Celestia and her councilors for the sake of peace, treaties or alliances between other nations. Known nations who joined are the following: The Union of Changnia, The Kingdom of Marey, Ishayel, Saddle-Arabia, Germaney, The Two Kingdoms of Japony and Japen, Mount-Griffon, Fillyppines, Oatstralia, and many others. Unfortunately, other nations haven't joined in the RIU._

**(Question of the Wings: "Wait. Are you part of the Wingstalkers Elite Group?" Fluttershy asked you.)**

**(Question of the Chapter: "How good do you think you are in your craft? And what is mostly known about you in the Air Force?" Rainbow Dash asked you.)**

**_(Hidden Challenge Answer: "I was looking for this: Pinkie Pie broke the fourth wall twice. You guys didn't see that? If you didn't, you disappoint me." Neon Nimbus glared.)_**


End file.
